


Kitchen sex

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Quickie, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon
Summary: Set shortly after S2, Ep13 of the Good Fight in their new kitchen.  Because who doesn't love kitchen sex?





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt sat at his desk in the FBI’s Chicago office working his was through the pile of ballistics reports for sign off. He heard the ping of the email into his account and looked up, clicking the mouse and reading. It was a link to YouTube with a note from one of the interns “McVeigh, your wife is hot!” He frowned and looked up but the intern was nowhere to be seen. He clicked on the link. She stood on the court house steps looking as immaculate as ever as she read from the prepared statement, her client and his wife by her side. The clip was less than a minute but he watched how she held the attention of the press and onlookers, her mannerisms as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear as his mind drifted back to that morning, laying in bed and watching her as she dressed, tucking the same strand of hair behind her ear as she put on her earrings, how she hitched up her skirt to straddle him and kiss him goodbye before she left, gently pinning his hands above his head when they started to wander, stroking the soft skin on her inner thighs, edging slowly up.  
“Mr McVeigh, you’ll make me wet” she’d purred “which will make me late for court.”  
“So, be late” he’d murmured between her kisses. She smiled, kissed him some more, and then she was gone.  
He felt himself stiffen and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, checking his watch. An hour to go, he thought, looking at her image on the screen and the pile of reports. Then 30 minutes home. His phone beeped and he opened a text message from her.  
We won! On way home with food and wine to celebrate. What time will you be home?  
Congrats. Be there in about 90 minutes. Saw a clip of you on the court steps. Very sexy.  
She replied with a wink and a heart emoji.  
**  
“Diane?” He called out as he closed the door behind him.  
“In here!” she called back from the kitchen. “Do you want some wine?” She said over her shoulder as she poured.  
“Sure.” He smiled and gently kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her and pressing himself against her. She smiled and set the wine down, tilting her head back onto his shoulder.  
“Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes” she sighed as she slid her hands slowly behind to squeeze his ass and he slid his down her thighs to the hem of her skirt. “Shall we take this upstairs?”  
“No” he smiled against her, gently starting to slide her skirt up her thighs and nudging her legs apart with his. “Have I mentioned how much I like this kitchen?”  
“Only every time you fuck me in it.” Her breath caught as his fingers skimmed over the soft lace of her panties. She tried to turn but he pinned her against the counter. “Don’t I get to play?” Her hand slid gently round to the front of his jeans and he changed his stance, allowing her to more easily reach his belt and zipper. She cupped him and gently squeezed, causing him to moan against her neck. Awkwardly, she slid his zipper down and slipped one hand inside, the other struggling to release his belt and button. He swore as her fingertips ghosted over him, unable to wrap her fingers around him. He slipped one hand into her panties and used the other to push his jeans and shorts down, freeing him. She let out a soft murmur of appreciation as his fingers gently stroked her centre and she in turn wrapped her fingers around his shaft and began to move her hand against him. He worked his fingers against her, savouring her heat, her wetness. Feeling his own arousal build as she stroked him.  
“Lean forward.” He ordered. She hesitated but did as he asked, letting go of him and bracing herself against the worktop. Slowly, he hooked his wet fingers over the top of her panties and slid them away, smiling as she rocked from foot to foot in anticipation. He pressed his tip gently against her entrance and felt her tense before dipping it slightly and withdrawing. He moaned with longing, her head dropping forward onto her arms. He smiled and repeated the move.  
“You’re such a tease!” She complained, pushing back towards him. He moved slightly out of her range and then pushed into her a little deeper before withdrawing again. “And I want you to stroke me!” she insisted. He smiled, could imagine her pouting those gorgeous lips, and slipped his hand back to her centre, feeling her shiver with pleasure as he bent over her and pushed into her fully.  
“You want anything else, while I’m here, Ms Lockhart?” He pulsed hard into her.  
“I want….” She breathed, losing her train of though “….I don’t want to….come too…..soon!” She moaned the last word as he felt her body tense around and beneath him. He smiled and pressed his lips to the back of her neck as she tilted her head forward and he stroked her and pumped into her, finding his own release. He collapsed forward onto her, his forehead resting against her shoulder as he breathed hard, waiting of for the waves of pleasure to pass.  
“I’m sorry baby, you don’t what?” he smiled smugly against her, kissing her neck. She laughed and turned her face to his.  
“You heard!” he shrugged.  
“Well I didn’t make you come after…” he looked at his watch “about a minute.”  
“It was longer than that!” she insisted. “And you ambushed me, all hard and….stroking….just how I like it” She sighed.  
“Well, how about for desert I make it up to you. I’ll get on my knees and I’ll lick you, slowly. Ever so slowly. Until you beg me to make you come. And then, I’ll fuck you again, however you want, for as long as you want.” She let out an involuntary moan as his lips touched the sweet spot just below her ear.  
“You’d better, Mr McVeigh.” She breathed.


	2. More kitchen sex

She woke up slowly, wondering where she was and why everything ached. Emerging from a pile of cushions and blankets, she saw the fire had burned down. A glass of water rested on the hearth next to her. The room was cold as she sat up and pulled the blankets up around her bare shoulders, picking up the glass and sipping. A romantic evening in front of the fire had ended in them both falling asleep in the nest of blankets and cushions he’d made. She picked up his shirt and pulled it on, standing unsteadily and following the smell of toast and coffee into the kitchen.  
“Morning” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist as he stood at the counter in his shorts and tshirt.   
“Hey” he smiled over his shoulder, kissing her. “Muffin?” he asked, holding up half a breakfast muffin smothered in butter and jelly. She took a bite and rested her chin gently on his shoulder as she chewed, planting a kiss on the side of his neck. “Have you just got jelly on me?” She smiled and gently licked the trace away.  
“No” she insisted, nuzzling his ear. He held up the muffin up for her again and took a bite himself. “Do you ache everywhere or is it just me?”   
“I feel great.” He smiled. She scowled at him, doubted that very much. They stood together, leaning against the counter, looking out of the window, sharing the muffin he toasted and sipping coffee. "What do you want to do today?" he asked, turning and pulling her close, slipping his hands under the shirt to rest on her naked ass.  
"Well there's the exhibition we talked about - you were interested in getting a picture for above the fireplace." He looked at her sceptically. "OK, I'm interested in getting a picture for above the fireplace and you didn't object. Something nice and bright." He groaned and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "What? Joe's a great artist - very innovative!" she insisted. He doubted that very much - 'innovative' in his experience meant that it wouldn't make sense, likely something in migraine-inducing colours. "Are there any more muffins?" she looked over his shoulder.  
"Not the bread kind" he smiled, squeezing her ass. She smiled and kissed him gently.  
"I'm going to take a shower. Come on, you're hands are really sticky from all that jelly." He smiled and stroked them around her front, slipping his hand between her legs.  
"They're about to get stickier." He flirted, slowly circling her clitoris with his fingertips.  
"That's gross!" she laughed, even as she shivered at his touch. “Don’t you get jelly on me!” He shrugged.  
"Don't worry" He murmured against her lips "I'll lick it all off." She let out a soft Mmmm of pleasure as he kissed her and worked his fingers on her, feeling her wetness increase as she started to rock gently against his hand. He gently pushed her back to rest against the island, nudging her knees apart with his, pressing his body against her as he stroked and kissed her. She tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck as she gently slipped her hand into his shorts. He groaned and pushed himself against her as her fingers curled gently around him and began to slide up and down his hardening length. The feel of her soft, cool fingers was pulling him dangerously close to the edge he realised and he pulled her hand away, felt her lips smirk against his. Time to take her up a level, he thought, holding her gaze as he dropped to his knees between her legs and looking into her eyes as he parted her lips and flicked his tongue against her. She smiled down at him and threaded her hands gently through his hair, tilting her head back as he worked his mouth against her. She really did taste like strawberry jelly, he smiled to himself. He’d have to think of other food-related sex games in the future. She held his head as she rocked against his mouth, his hands gripping her thighs. She moaned softly, willing him to slip his fingers inside her and stroke her as he licked her to orgasm. She was so, so close!  
“What are you doing?” she asked breathlessly as he started to stand, sliding his body up hers. He said nothing, simply smiled and gently stroked her mound with back of his fingers, kissed her gently.  
“You were too close. You need to hold out just a little longer.” Frustrated, she huffed out a sigh. He covered her mouth with his before she could say anything and gripped her hips, lifting her onto the kitchen island. “Now” he brushed his thumb across her centre “where was I?”  
“You were cleaning up the jelly.” She smiled hopefully, leaning forwards into him.  
“I think I got it all.” He smiled back.  
“You really should check, I…..” she lost her train of thought as he slid himself into her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She tilted herself forward, bracing her feet against the cupboard and moaned softly into his mouth as he set a steady rhythm, thrusting up into her, making sure her clitoris felt the full force of each move. She clung to him, pressing her cheek against his as she felt the pleasure peaking again. “Oh God!” she breathed “I….Kurt! Oh!” He jerked inside her, emptying himself into her as her own orgasm pulsed through her and she continued to rock against him.  
“Fuck!” he breathed, burying his face in her neck. “That jelly was something else!”  
“I still don’t think you got it all” she said breathlessly, smiling and pressing a kiss to his temple. “I’m going to need you to check again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should they have more kitchen sex or elsewhere?


End file.
